Existing inner fender structures include a high number of steel stampings that are individually fixtured and welded together. Typically, these parts support a battery, washer fluid reservoir, air cleaner, splash shields, and fenders. The high part count can require significant in-plant processing and thus require substantial assembly time, labor, and cost. Also, steel parts can add significant weight to the vehicle and adversely affect its performance.
It is desirable to provide a lightweight, integral, corrosion-resistant front-end structure that enhances vehicle performance, minimizes assembly time, decreases labor, and reduces costs associated therewith.